Space Ruby
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: Ruby was getting ready for the Vytal Festival when it all happened. Now, she is part of Dandy's 'Brave Space Crew,' combing the galaxy in the hunt for rare aliens. She now has to endure the dangers of alien hunting, along with the occasional trip to BooBies.


**A/N: BlazefireDrago here, and I have something to say: I HAVE YET TO SEE A RWBY/SPACE DANDY CROSSOVER! I mean, come on, I get that RWBY is awesome, and that there are a lot of fan fics, but none that depicts Ruby or her whole team running into the pompadour haired alien hunter and his 'Brave Space Crew." So in light of all this, I have decided to do a RWBY/Space Dandy crossover. It will be uploaded randomly like anything else I type, so bear with me.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out, Baby. Ugh, I can't believe I just said that.**

* * *

Ruby couldn't understand how her life ended up from being a Huntress-in-Training to an alien hunter. There are theories being passed around in the community stating that she no longer dreams of becoming a Huntress like her mother, while others believe that the pay from alien hunting was far greater than that of Huntsman jobs. However, all of these rumors were far from the truth, as Ruby herself is now, unwillingly, a member of Dandy's crew of the Aloha Oi.

* * *

It all began a few days ago, when Ruby and her team were getting themselves ready for the Vytal Festival Tournament, where the four kingdoms of Remnant send their best teams to face each other in a fighting competition. Her companions included her sister Yang Xiao Long, ex-White Fang member Blake Belladonna and Schnee Dust Company heiress Weiss Schnee. They themselves have volunteered to partake in the tournament, and have taken the liberty of taking any missions involving the Creatures of Grimm. It was on one particular mission where things went from normal… to odd.

The team were tasked by the Headmaster of Beacon to clear the Emerald Forest of the increasing Beowolf population, and have spent an hour dealing with the soulless monsters. Due to their natural talents, almost all of the beowolves have been dealt with, and the team took the time to take a break.

"Man, that was soooo exhausting," Yang emphasized to her friends. "I know we have to get ready and all, but why would we waste our time with these beowolf jobs? Couldn't we just do the normal way and hit the gym?"

"Yang, you would only just have the guys ogle you from far away," Blake pointed out to her partner, cleaning out the barrel of her weapon. "Even if you are more comfortable working out there, you'll only end up making us look and feel bad. I hate to say it, but doing these jobs will keep us busy."

"As long as we don't neglect our studies," Weiss added in, polishing Myrtenaster's blade. "Out of all of us here, you're the only one I know who has avoided studying for our tests and suggests that we, and I quote you, 'party until we break.' Our lessons are just as important as the combat experiences."

"Jeez, I was just saying, Weiss," Yang retorted back at the heiress before realizing the lack of a certain crimsonhead. "Wait a minute, where's Ruby?"

Not far from the others, Ruby has moved further into the Emerald forest with the intent to clear out the beowolfs. Running was all she could do, only for reality to crash on her as her feat was caught on something. Due to this, she tumbled down onto the ground, hitting her face on the grass. When she looked at what was the cause, she was surprised to see plastic clackers that wrapped and bound her legs together.

"What in the… when did this happen," she asked herself. "Creatures of Grimm can't use man made traps like this. Who would do this to me?"

Her questions were immediately answered as a figure appeared in front of her, scaring her in the process. The figure appeared to be a humanoid, covered in a white jumpsuit while the face was covered with, in Ruby's words, a fish bowl. Strapped on his side was a laser pistol usually seen in the retro sci-fi films, while a star was engrained on the left peck of the suit. The figured raised its arm and spoke into a gold watch-like object. After a minute of speaking to the device, both Ruby and her captor were teleported out of the Emerald Forest.

What happened next was this: a few seconds later, Ruby was seen in a highly advanced room with flashing lights. Consoles were next to her, and she found her captor talking to what looked like a small robot and an alien cat. She could only do what any normal person would do in this situation: She screamed her lungs out.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING," the little reaper shouted out, grabbing the other occupants' attention. "MY WHOLE LIFE IS OVER NOW! I HVAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS, AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO PROBE ME! I'M SORRY MOM, BUT I HAVE FAILED IN BECOMING A HUNTRESS!"

"Hey, would you pipe down for a second," the captor said to her before taking off the fish bowl, revealing a middle aged man with a pompadour. "Man, I can't believe that we found a planet that had unregistered aliens. QT, what have you found out about this place, and if possible, tell me if there's a BooBies establishment here?"

"Let's see here," the robot spoke in an autotuned female voice. "This unregistered planet is called Remnant, a world where the inhabitants take human form to fight their long-time enemies: Grimm. As for your second question, no, there is no BooBies near here."

"Well, as long as we have our hands on this rare alien here," the man said to the robot, pointing at Ruby as he spoke. "We should make a beeline over to the Alien Registration Centre. I'm sure the nice lady there can give us a nice bounty for this catch."

"Uhh, I hate to break it to you Dandy," the alien cat now spoke up, "but I doubt that this girl is in fact a rare alien. She looks more like a teenager, and if possible, a new trainee for BooBies. She does have a nice figure for it."

"Why is this alien talking in English," Ruby finally broke her silence. "And what do you mean 'register?' I am a student at Beacon Academy, and can you please take me back? I don't want to worry my sister any more than I have to."

"Sorry, baby," the man, identified as Dandy, replied to the crimson head. "You are an unregistered alien, and it's our job to find and register you guys so we get paid in big bucks. Think about it, your life would probably be worth millions of Woolongs, and I, Dandy, shall see you registered."

* * *

"Rejected."

It has been a whole day since Ruby has been kidnapped by Dandy and his crew, and she slowly learned how the galaxy worked. She knows that aliens that were really unlike her, from plants to aquatic aliens, take up residence in most of the cosmos, while humans have already branched out and lived among them. To be registered, she was taking over to the ARC or 'Alien Registration Centre' to be examined. To her fortune, the scans clearly labeled her as human, surprising Dandy and his friends.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'REJECTED,'" Dandy asked the examiner, a red haired woman named Scarlet. "Don't you see that this girl is an alien? We traveled to an unregistered world to find this one."

"What the hell is wrong with your brain right now," Scarlet questioned the alien hunter. "The scans clearly stated that she is in fact a human, a species that currently numbered in the trillions. To think that you could trick the ARC by bringing her to registration just infuriates me to no end. Dandy, until you bring in an actual, RARE alien, you're hereby prohibited from returning to these premises."

After saying that, she immediately pressed a butted on the console, opening the trap door underneath Dandy and sending him out into space. It took a few minutes for the man's screaming to come to a halt until the door closed shut. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief until she saw a surprised Ruby.

"I'm sorry for what that idiot did to you," the register apologized to Ruby while taking her glasses off. "I know this can be a shock for you, but this sort of thing happens all the time. Dandy has always been full of that, and will do anything to make a profit."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just spaced out," Ruby was startled, before focusing on Scarlet. "It's just that the man you threw out kidnapped me from home, and I am missing my family now. Yang is probably furious now that I'm gone, and she'll do whatever it takes to find me. Not only that, but yesterday, I found out that there are aliens living with us, and that freaks me out."

"In time, you'll get used to it. Knowing Dandy, he's likely to forget where your home is now. It may be too late for you to return, so I highly suggest that you adapt. Can you promise me that?"

Ruby could only nod at the suggestion that Scarlet gave her before leaving the ARC, giving her some time to think over her current situation. While it is true that Dandy can forget places, but she can never lose hope that she'll return home one day. As she walked back over to the Aloha Oi, she was greeted by the sight of the cat alien, the robot QT and, surprisingly, Dandy. She can only feel the tension rising as Dandy and the alien were glaring at her, while QT did his best to calm the situation down.

"Umm, I guess that since I'm stuck with you guys," Ruby started talking to them, "I think that introductions are in order. My name is Ruby Rose, so it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ruby Rose," QT repeated to confirm with the girl. "It is a fitting name for you. To go with your suggestion, I am QT, the robot in charge of maintaining the Aloha Oi."

"Mymyamo," the alien spoke up. "I am a Betelgeusian, though these idiots insist that I'm just a cat."

"QT and Mymyamo," Ruby repeated. "It's nice to meet you."

"Dandy," her captor finally introduced himself. "But you can call me Space Dandy. As for our occupation, we're alien hunters. We comb the galaxy like I comb my hair in the hunt for rare aliens. And you," he paused to point at Ruby, "we're supposed to be walking out of the registration centre with loads of cash, only for you to screw up the scan." He then pointed to the Betelgeusian. "As for the freeloading cat, just call him Meow. We all do here."

"But I am a human being, through and through," she pleaded the man. "Besides, you took me away from home, away from my team, all you can make money. As of now, you have to take responsibility for you actions."

"Uh, by that, you don't mean," Dandy began to question.

"That's right." Ruby now moved forward to the alien hunter, pushing him into the corner. "Because of your actions, I'm now part of your crew."

* * *

 **A/N: Long have I asked for a possible RWBY/Space Dandy crossover, that I have officially started one. Like my other fic, Remnant to Earth, this is an experiment. I am willing to see how this will go, and if not, well it will be listed off as a One shot. Still though, you have to venture into the unknown to see for yourself, and I have done so. Also, I just bought Space Dandy season one just recently, so my curiosity was piqued.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
